User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Stage - Chapter 6: A Cure for Madness
'''A Cure for Madness '''is the sixth chapter of my fourteenth fanfiction, "The Stage". This chapter is going to be pretty short, but is still very important. The title definitely gives away what happens. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure if this chapter is very accurate, but it might be. There were a lot of ridiculous predictions on how Harold gets cured in the comments of the last chapter, so this chapter will prove every single one of those predictions false. A Cure for Madness I decided to take Henriett's advice, and went to the Healing Church for help. They were the only one's who could help me. I went to the clinic, and asked the doctors there for help. I was then brought to a room with a bunch of medical equipment, and was told to sit on a table. I immediately disliked sitting there, because my feet didn't touch the ground. I waited for thirty minutes until an old man in a wheelchair entered the room. When he spoke, his voice sounded familiar. I wasn't sure why. Blood Minister: Harold Jenkins. You're the last person that I would expect to find here. How are you feeling this evening? Harold: Well, I've been waiting for thirty minutes. Does that answer your question? Blood Minister: Terribly sorry, sir. We've been very busy lately. Harold: I accept that. Blood Minister: (Clears throat) Now, how may I help you? Harold: I need to be healed. Blood Minister: Really? Why is that? Harold: I've been losing my mind recently. There have been visions, nightmares, and hallucinations that never stop. Can you help me? Blood Minister: I can help you. And seeing that you were a good friend of the church, no payment is necessary. There is, however, something that I have to ask. Harold: What is that? Blood Minister: I need to draw some of your blood. Harold: Why? Blood Minister: Your blood could be the cause of your illness. Harold: Fine. Take some of my blood. Just heal me. The minister got a few blood vials, and prepared to take some of my blood. He stuck a needle into my arm, and filled the vials with blood. The pain was tolerable, but it still hurt. I felt better afterwards, but I still needed healing. He then prepared to use some healthy blood to heal me. Blood Minister: Are you sure you want to do this? This blood has driven many people mad. Harold: I'm not like those people. I'll be fine. Do it. Blood Minister: Very well. I need you to lay down on the table. I did what he asked, and he injected some blood in me. I felt better afterwards. I thanked the minister for helping me, and went home. I told Henriett that I was healed, and she was very happy. The bad news was that I only had 7 days left until the vote was going to happen. I had so much work to do. Credits Was this an accurate chapter? Tell me what you think in the comments. The reason that Harold didn't see the bloody beast after getting healed is because his demi-god blood makes him immune to that. Category:Blog posts